Bald Mountain: A Descendants Story
by SP Goji Fan
Summary: In this unofficial Prequel to Descendants, weeks before Mal meets Ben, there was a boy who was raised in a forbidden mountain His father, the evil Lord Chernabog ruled the Mountain for centuries. He has a young child, named Charlie, who has no mother, who his father said was killed by Maleficent. This story focuses on Charlie's journey on his life of what he's been gone through.
1. Chapter 1: Son of Darkness

_**Charlie's P.O.V.**_

Years have passed since I was a child, and as a 14-year-old boy, my father regret to let me be seen by the world, due to my father as the most powerful being in this world. The so many kingdoms, villains, and others fear him as if he was death. I do believe in trying to make my father the greatest being on Earth, and still claiming to get my revenge on the one who murdered my mother. My father told me since I was 3 that Maleficent killed my mother. I do believe my father's true words, and he is a very wise god.

My father told me that he even dethroned my grandfather and decided to steal the throne just to become the new ruler. And my father has done that for millions of years as the prince of darkness. My father has reclaimed that throne for so long as the god. And held me as his new prince of darkness. But even with this new situation, I'm still not ready to reclaim that throne till I'm worthy. I knew my father still wants to keep his throne. Because he wanted to rule darkness for eternal life.

"Dad, what should I do to avenge my mother?" I asked my father, and he replied, "My boy, you can't just find her. You have to do a lot of things before we go after her." As I get furious of my father's orders not to go after her. I've been along waited to go after the one who murdered my mother. And yet, I want to prove my father that I deserve to be out there finding Maleficent.

"My boy, you just need to wait. The first thing you need to do is find some people you talk to that's out there. Cause I have something for you." As my father told me. I shouted "Yes, what is it?" Then replied, "I can't tell you yet, just bring your friends, then go to the Underworld and bring your uncle here. We have a plan to deal with."

"And what about my mother's vengeances?" I asked. Then he shouted, "You will do the plan first. Then we'll talk." So, my plan was to bring my friends to Bald Mountain. How can I lived in a mountain full of creepy crawlers and ghoulish slaves, when I can be out there in this world? My father has kept me hiding in his mountain for my entire life, and still won't let the other kingdoms find out who I am or notice of my father's return. They are always afraid of us, and I believe they think that they just don't trust a god like my father, or my uncle; Hades: Lord of the underworld. I spent a lot of time thinking about this situation. And yet, my life is always filled with burning curiosity.

My father was never someone to love, he tortures me several times each and every year. I became furious of punishments that he used his guard to torture me. He only cares about being the rightful ruler of Bald Mountain, he believes that people should fear and bow to him as a true God. But at the same time, hiding is not the right decision if the world thinks that he's a god. Being a new heir to his throne is never that easy, no matter how successful I did what my father told me, he still won't claim me to be the next being to be on his throne. And the only thing I care about, is who my mother was and why Maleficent do it? My father refuses to tell me who she was, though he did say she was a beautiful human being. And that's all I get.

We killed several villains that were out in this world, Firebird from another mountain far from here, Scar from the pride lands that had an army of Hyenas, and even Horned King from a really long forbidden fortress that possessed dead soldiers from his cauldron. So even if we both successfully killed them, I still don't get why my father bullied me around and left me to be a little weaker than him.

But with that said; I left Bald Mountain, and flew across the land to find my friends before we can do my father's new plan.


	2. Chapter 2: Frank and Oscar

_**Charlie's P.O.V.**_

I flew by to a small village that's 2 miles away from Bald Mountain to visit my good old friends: Frank, son of Judge Claude Frollo, the man who tried to kill a bunch of gypsies. And of course, our trust worthy hilarious buddy who is sometimes like a sack with bugs, Oscar; Son of Oogie Boogie. The monster who was banished from Halloween Town. It's a pleasure to find my good old buddies, and since we all knew each other, my father still doesn't like their fathers.

"So, Charlie. How did your life go of being with your father? I'm curious of what's his next plan." Frank asks. "Well, it's not simple, I'm trying to impress my dad, but he won't let me have the throne until I'm old enough, and successful. He does have a plan for me. I just don't know what it is."

Oscar then gets excited for this, while Frank gets a little confused. He asked, "Is it killing gypsies?" I replied, "NO!" He's somewhat like his father, he wants to get rid of gypsies, since his father was ruined by Esmerelda. And Quasimodo betray him. His father is more ambitious and full of rage. Frank on the other hand, had some great life. He's more of a respectful and a cool person. That's how I feel about him, being somewhat an opposite of my dad. Except I want to take over the world.

Oscar however, had a very hard time when his dad was banished from Halloween Town by Skeleton Jack; King of the Pumpkin Patch. He was never liked his father, when he has to eat bugs to survive nor hiding around from anyone like a prisoner in the shadows. Oscar looks a little similar to his father, but more like a cool person. Him and Frank never got along sometimes; like everytime he would say something, Frank gets upset and beats him up. I was never relieved for this argument. They were reading books, and sometimes play video games.

"So, Charlie; why does your father want you to do his new mission, and we have to be involved?" Oscar asks. "It's because he demands that, without questions." I said, "I do his jobs all the time, until I finally learn the truth to my mother." Frank then replied to me, "I don't think it's a good idea. You father has torture you for so many years, how can you serve an evil, gigantic, demon that likes to hurt you?" I shout back to Frank, "He's my father! I do what he demands. I mean sure he's been me hitting me around, or maybe his minions do, but at least he knows I'm his son! And who his true enemies are. As the destroyer of several different kingdoms, he is the most powerful god on Earth!"

I began to take a deep breath, and relax as to calm my anger. Frank understands how much innocence I had. But at the same time, I want to do evil things for fun, just like my dad. I do things he never done; make jokes, had fun with friends, being rotten to the core (not like those kids from Isle of the Lost Island), and many different ways. Some people fear me like they remember my dad. At least Frank and Oscar are nothing like these fools out there.

"So, what do we do now?" Oscar asked, I replied "I need you guys to come with me to the Underworld right now."

Frank responded, "Are you crazy? You want us to go where Hades is? He tried to harm you!" I replied, "True, but I must do what my father asked me to do." So, we head on to proceed where I must go to. As I act on, I finally took my 2 allies to the entrance to the Underworld.

As we found the the hole that leads down to where Hades is, I head on down. "Charlie, wait..." Frank shouted. But I demand them to stay outside.


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

_**Charlie's P.O.V.**_

I went to the Underworld to find my uncle, ever since my father knew him; he's always a liar, a joker, a funny guy, and sometimes a huge jerk. That's what Hades is, and he bullied me. My father laughed as when Hades picked on me.

By the time I entered, I asked, "Are you going to torture me like my father asked you to?" Then Hades replied, "I would love to, but not today." He sometimes jokes around with me that actually harm me.

"Hades, my father asked mean to find you and bring you to Bald Mountain. He wants you to come for another plan, and he needs your help." I told him, and he replied, "I'm sorry, I can't today." I got shocked and asked, "Why?" Hades responded, "I'm just kidding. You know what I'm saying, right?" As Hades was sitting on that couch with a glass of wine. I get so mad at him. Whenever he does tricks and so on, "Do you have any idea what I'm trying to do?" Hades gets up and looks right at me respond. "If you dare talk back to your uncle, I will burn your wings." I get shocked and fury of him, "Fine!" I'll just tell my dad that you disobey his orders."

Then his guards came at me with those spears. "Out of my way you fools!" As I shouted, The guards put spears right towards my chest. "You disrespect the boss. And will have to suffer the-" Then Hades replied, "WAIT!" As the guards let their spears down. I looked at Hades as he was starting to trash me by saying, "I feel like I should have mentioned that you are like those dumb kids from that Isle of the Lost Island." I was confused at the time. "What kids? No one is like me." Hades replied, "Well because you're special, and you can fly. But like your home, no Wi-Fi, or network. Just a mountain full of fire, dead people, and darkness." Hades gets up and his guards leave. "The only thing that matters is that we're leaving. Let's go see daddy." Hades said as we walked out."

I came back home; my 2 best friends as Hades went with me. My father accepts my success and how I truly served him. At least for now on. My father speaks out as he sees Hades walk in for a new plan of bringing all spirits to be commanded and serve him.

"Hello old friend. How is the new plan that you're doing? This little punk with wings told me a new plan." I got mad at my uncle for calling me a punk. My father replied, "Oh it's easy, this boy will do something new for me."

"Good" As what Hades said. I walked to my dad and kneel before him. "My father…what is our new plan? What should I do for your bidding in order to know what my mother is?" My father gets up with those chains bonding on his hands, "My son, we have work to do. There is something I need you to do and it's very important. I will need that to get my revenge on this world who dares to oppose me." I looked up and said, "Yes! And the one who killed my mother." My father responded, "Yes that too. I need you to go to that old mansion, and bring me…Madame Leota! And the spirits from there too." I nod my head as Frank and Oscar start to kneel with me. "I will do as you command."

So basically, I left the throne room with my company. As we head out from the doors to enter the mountain.


	4. Chapter 4: Anna

_**Charlie's P.O.V.**_

My 2 great companions and I left Bald Mountain to go on a journey to find the one my dad is asking me to bring; Madame Leota. The problem is I don't where could this Madame Leota be, but Frank did say, "We should go ask Anna, she'll help us know where Madame Leota is located." I was starting to get nervous and furious that we should find a nerdy girl who studies and stuff like that, when she first became friends with Frank. "Alright, we'll ask her."

So, by then, we made it to a small house where Anna, Daughter of Anastasia Tremaine, lives. She was surprised to see Frank. But I'm not happy for it. "Yo girl, we need your help!" Oscar shouted. And then Anna replied, "I heard you boys are looking for something." "Yeah, we are trying to find this, so-called, Madame Leota." I asked, "Ah, yes. I know who that is. And I know where she is." She replied. So, we walked inside the house.

Anna found a book on her mother's shelf full of books that told about old legends. One of them was called, the Haunted Mansion. "Madame Leota is not a man, it's a woman. And she was once a human, now just stuck in a crystal ball as a spirit. She controls the spirits of that old mansion." Anna told us as she was holding the book about the Haunted Mansion. "It's very interesting." Oscar shouted.

Anna asked, "Why do you guys want to go there?" I replied, "Well, because of my father. He wants me to become the new heir to his throne to Bald Mountain. And all I want is to avenge my mother. He told me to get Madame Leota, in order to get more spirits since he controls them as his servants. But we don't have enough. I need to get them and Madame Leota to claim our revenge." "But why?" Anna asks. "What's so important to the world that you need, and why revenge?" I stand up in front of my friends, began to sing:

_When mommy dear was married to my father_

_They divvied up the kingdom into several_

_They got Bald Mountain, and others have theirs as well, Maleficent went to… "You know where she went to, don't you, boys?"_

_His ruling, was extremely delicious!_

_And glamour, glitz and style were au courante_

_Did he use some dark magic?_

_Well, it wasn't his fault!_

_Did he mutilate, burn and destroy?_

_Just for fun!_

_And for that, he got banished!_

_But me, I'm not mad_

_There's just one little thing that I want... "Just one eesty teensy thing" …that I want:_

_I want my mother proud, I want Maleficent's head!_

_I want the twisted nights, the sick delights, the wild soirees!_

_I want those trembling crowds of selfish cracked and peeled for me to dime!_

_Not because I'm mean or nasty_

Anna, Oscar, and Frank shouted, "No!"

_I only want what's mine!_

_I want disgusting wealth!_

_I want exquisite sin!_

_Want the entire world to worship me on bended knee!_

_I want to greet my loving subjects and then have them as a snack!_

_Remember My mother?_

_I'll make her proud!_

"Picture that, my friends. Pretty soon, we will be back on top! As soon as Maleficent commits everything she did before time leaves! But my father is the only thing that stands in my way. If only I can find their Achilles heel... the soft quivering underbelly, beneath my dumb dad." As I laughed. "I'll Dethrone him! Debone her! And then guys... oh, man! My mother will be proud of me! Am I right?" Frank, Oscar and Anna start singing:

_You'll make your mother proud!_

_Resume your wacky fun!_

_Restore the joyful charm of causing harm to everyone!_

I get up and sing:

_I want to make the kingdom cowards, like they did in days of yore!_

_Sure, it's sheer abuse of power!_

Anna, Oscar, and Frank shouted, "So?"

_Ain't that what power's for?_

_I want to taste their tears!_

_I want to hear them screams!_

_I want the special rush, you get from crushing! Hopes and dreams!_

Frank, Oscar and Anna start singing:

_It's more than simply sentimental-_

I continue singing:

_It's a very evil thing!_

Frank, Oscar and Anna start singing:

_Remember your Mother!_

I continue singing:

_Oh God, she must be beautiful!_

Frank, Oscar and Anna start singing:

_It's time for her happiness!_

I continue singing:

_Let's make her proud!_

_If only I had a way to make them pay, I'd set 'em both straight!_

Frank replied, "Poison?" Oscar replied, "Or Blackmail?" Anna replied, "Or maybe the childr-" "WAIT! Why didn't we think of that before? Her daughter!" I shouted. "The traitor with that beautiful hair?" Anna asked. "Which she takes for granted! A child doesn't know how precious her beauty is until she's been tortured." As I laughed and continued, "Perhaps we could teach them all a lesson!" I continued to sing:

I want the little girl!

And friends, I want her here!

I want her sitting here to lure her dear devoted mom!

Anna then replied, "Really?"

I want the mistress of darkness to come rescue her, the sap!

And then one way or another-

Anna, Oscar, and Frank shouted, "Surprise!"

I'll spring the trap!

And make my mother proud!

I mean with all the perks!

The staff, magic, the throne all mine alone!

The whole damn works!

But most of all, I want old daddy to pay the price that he did to me!

Then, fellas, it's my time!

And frankly, it's high time!

And my beautiful mother...WILL BE PROUD!

As I finished singing. I began to breathe slowly and said, "That's exactly why." So, Anna started telling us the true story of what this Haunted Mansion was. And said, "It's a dangerous place to be at. When you enter, there won't be way out. And the ones who enter, won't be turning." As soon as she finished she said, "If you guys are planning to do this, then I'm going with you." I began to feel furious as to have a girl to join in with my group. Which makes the 4 of us, like some other groups of Villain Kids.

"Oh, for a Boogie sake! Let's go already!" Oscar shouted. As we head off to the Haunted Mansion. It's about 15 miles away, from where Anna lives. As soon as we head over the mountains, we see that mansion we've always been looking for.


	5. Chapter 5: The Haunted Mansion

_**Charlie's P.O.V.**_

As we finally found the gates of some sort of old wood, we found the Haunted Mansion, an old mansion that claims to have nothing around it. The doors to the mansion are locked, and nobody is answering. "Hello? Is anybody there?" I shouted, "I come to visit this mansion, and take a tour. Can anybody answer?" "Yo Charlie." Oscar shouted, "I don't think anybody's home." "I don't care! I want to get want I came here for. It's my job and what I must get what I granted for. I don't want to fail my father's plan."

It's been a few hours of waiting, and nobody has answered yet. "Charlie, I think we should just leave. No one is going to answer." Anna said, "But we have to go there, my father demand it! We have to get Madame Leota so that I can find Maleficent." I shouted. Until the doors have finally opened. "It's about time!" I shouted, but as we walked in, nobody was there to open those doors. My friend Oscar was shocked and said, "Maybe there is a ghost." "Of course there is, you idiot!" Frank shouted. I was frustrated as my 2 buddies kept on fighting and arguing. I wanted to keep moving forward to find the one we've been looking for.

A message was written on a door to a small little chamber room. I looked towards that message and read it, it says:

_"__When hinges creak in doorless chambers, and strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls. Whenever candlelights flicker where the air is deathly still, that is the time when ghosts are present, practicing their terror with ghoulish delight!"_

The doors open and an unknown voice shouted, "Welcome foolish mortals to the Haunted Mansion! I am your host, your Ghost Host!" Then I shouted, "Hello? I'm Charlie, son of Chernabog. This is Frank; son of Frollo, Oscar; son of Oogie Boogie, and this is Anna; daughter of Anastasia Tremaine. We come to take a tour and see the entire place." Then Ghost Host shouted, "Very well children, I'm glad for you to come and visit. Do yourselves a favor and Kindly step all the way inside the room. There's no turning back now!" As that door was closed by that host, its starts to disappear and I felt like I was trapped with my friends looking at those galleries of those people who must've died.

Then the spirit host shouted, "Our tour begins here in this gallery, where you see paintings of some of our guests as they appeared in their corruptible, mortal state. Your cadaverous pallor betrays an aura of foreboding, almost as though you sense a disquieting metamorphosis." Frank whispered to me, "What is going on? Why is the place looking so weird?" As the room starts to stretch, "Is this haunted room actually stretching? Or is it your imagination?"

I started to feel a little sick as I kept looking up as the room is stretching. "And consider this dismaying observation: this chamber has no windows and no doors. Which offers you this chilling challenge: to find a way out!" The host than began to laugh as we started to feel something is truly wrong, "Of course, there's always my way." Then, a lighting strike started to happen and we see the body of the host himself is strangled and pretended to drop down as if he was trying to scare us. My friends screamed as if they got scared, but I didn't. I was never going to fall for that trick.

Then, the lights came back on, and the host shouted, "OH! I didn't mean to frighten you prematurely. And I'm really surprised that you are the only one that didn't scream and wasn't frighten. What a brave boy!" As he laughed while pointed out on me for not screaming, "But, the real chills come later. Now, son of darkness, as they say; look alive. And we'll continue our little tour." As the doors open from the hidden walls. As we walked in, I asked, "How many ghosts lived here? And how did they die?"

The host replied, "They retired from creepy old crypts all over the world." Then I asked, "Like maybe 20? Or 50? Or a hundred?" Then he replied, "Actually, we have 999 happy haunts here." I was shocked when he said that. It's hard to realized that many people who died actually lived here. "But of course, there's also room for a thousand. And there can actually be volunteers?" as he cackles, "If you insist on lacking behind, you may not need to volunteer." The Ghost Host replied.

So, by this point, we decided to go take a peek of what this dark mansion is, I was looking at every wall and it becomes creepy and grimish. I think that this is where it becomes a little bit more of a spooky house and hoping that this would be over after finding what we came for. My friends and I kept looking in every rooms and we found no signs of Madame Leota. We saw people in a dining room eating, dancing, and a strange boy sitting on a chair who kept weeping. I passed them and kept moving.

Doors from some rooms, kept knocking like if I was in a dungeon, while hearing men screaming, "Let me outta here!" and it becomes a nightmarish thing. My friends were scared to see this. It wasn't really a big deal for me. But it sometimes makes me feel like if I was lost into some place I should not be. But then I heard something. A woman giggled from the walls saying, "Here comes the bride." I began to feel hatred in me. Then I see her, it turns out to be the ghost of Constance Hatchaway in her wedding dress. The last owner of the Haunted Mansion. She came to me with an axe while saying, "Till death do us part." I blast my blue firey beam from my mouth right at her until she disappears. Some of the walls were caught on fire until the air blew the fire out. It was an accident at that time.

Then, the Ghost Host said to me, "The Happy Haunts have received your sympathetic vibrations and are beginning to materialize. They're assembling for a swinging wake, and they'll be expecting me… I'll see you all a little later." As he left us while are at the gardens. I began to feel suspicious.


	6. Chapter 6: Grim Grinning Ghosts

_**Charlie's P.O.V.**_

We found a garden full of tombstones, ghosts that kept playing instruments so loud, and musical singing busts. They all seem to have make so much noise while we were frustrated trying to find Madame Leota. We separate into 2 different routes. I went to one path alone, while Frank took the other 2 to the other. We looked in every different garden, and nothing still.

Some of us got lost, as these 3 have of some strange fear of ghosts, except for maybe Oscar. As I went on my journey to find Madame Leota, it's no use. I soon encountered a lot of Ghosts. That came from nowhere. They spring to life, in a swinging wake from their tombstones. It's true that there's only 999 happy haunts in this old mansion. I have no fear of Ghosts, because my father once control and force those old spirits at an abandon village near Bald Mountain. Most cryptic ghosts are really something like they came from nowhere, in a grim look. I felt that they've all been into some problems before they died. But not all of them are like that, because there only 4 I found that have beauties and no gruesome looks.

And they seemed to be flirting on me. So, I decided to become friends with them, and have my abilities to control them like my father did years ago. They seem to like me. "I really think you ladies may have been dead, you're still pretty." I said. They seemed to giggle and laugh since they're kind of dead, but understand me. "Listen, I need your help". I asked. But they seemed to leave me and disappear where I can't see now after going through a wall and giggle. "Hey! I didn't finish! COME BACK!" I shouted. As I kept walking through a maze, and start singing:

_When the crypt doors creak, and the tombstones quake_

_Spooks come out for a swinging wake_

_Happy haunts materialize_

_And begin to vocalize_

_Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize_

_Now don't close your eyes and don't try to hide_

_Or a silly spook may sit by your side_

_Shrouded in a daft disguise_

_They pretend to terrorize_

_Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize_

_As the moon climbs high o'er the dead oak tree_

_Spooks arrive for the midnight spree_

_Creepy creeps with eerie eyes_

_Start to shriek and harmonize_

_Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize_

_When you hear the knell of a requiem bell_

_Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell_

_Restless bones etherialize_

_Rise as spooks of every size_

Meanwhile, my friends began to feel afraid, as they seen these spirits swirling around in the air as they found these spirits in front of me. Oscar asked, "What are these things? I though Halloween Town was scarier as what my Dad told me. But this is ridiculous!" "You, dumb fool, there are other things that are scarier than Halloween Town. I would like to say the gypsies." As Frank shouted to Oscar. They were afraid of what this madness could be when they first encountered those Singing Busts that can't stop singing, and so my friends are afraid, they just couldn't handle the singings, and they decided to run.

After a while I asked the 4 lovely dead maids of where Madame Leota is. And they respond, "She's in a chamber room hiding to where no one can find her." I was quite relived to where I can see her. So, my 3 other friends went with me since they were quite annoyed by this resolve of those spirits that kept on singing.

We found a small dark room after all that trouble, and since Frank found and stole a key that he never told me about. He said he found that in a shelter of gravestones. And gave it to me. We went into that room, and there… we found Madame Leota: a spiritual woman's head in a green crystal ball, still asleep. We walked in calmly, but the doors start slamming hard as to scare Anna. Leota's voice starts to echo to our ears, "Serpents and spiders, tail of a rat, call in the spirits, wherever they're at! Rap on a table, it's time to respond. Send us a message from somewhere beyond! Goblins and Ghoulies from last Halloween, awaken the spirits with your tambourine! Creepies and crawlies, toads in a pond, let there be music from regions beyond! Wizards and witches, wherever you dwell, give us a hint, by ringing a bell!"

As she finally finished with her creepy sounds, she woke up and sees me. "Who are you people. How dare you come to the mansion? You should not be here!" "Leota, I am Charlie; son of Chernabog." I respond to her as she interrupts me, "Chernabog? The demon of Bald Mountain? How dare he send his servants here? What does want now?" "He wants you to come back to Bald Mountain, along with all the spirits in this mansion. My father and I don't have enough Spirits in that mountain, and we need yours. I can't take those Spirits with me, until I take you." I replied, "NO! I will never do it for a small child like you! I don't take orders to pathetic mortal kids, nor to a dark demon who enslaved human kind." As she starts to get upset, I get frustrated and pick her up from that table.

"Hey boy! Put me down!" She shouted as I carry her. We left the mansion, and all the spirits went with the 4 of us. I took all of them out of the mansion. The Hitchhiking Ghosts led all the Spirits to follow me and my friends. "Oh boy! My father will be impressed to see the both of us as a successful job we will do." I shouted.


	7. Chapter 7: Return for Punishment

_**Charlie's P.O.V.**_

As we took a very long walk back, we finally reached my home. I flew up to the air while holding Madame Leota in my hands. The 4 lovely dead maids followed me as they were trying to get in. The doors of Bald Mountain open, and the heartless guards let all spirits inside, along with my friends. We entered the throne to my father. I was quite relieved of what I brought him.

"Oh, mighty Chernabog, what do you attempt to have your minions break into the mansion! You will send me back now!" as Madame Leota shouted. My father stood up and replied, "Little fool, those spirits are never in your control."

"Ha! You hear that? You won't be dealing with that right now!" As I laughed, my father replied, "I meant you, boy!" As I was shocked and confused. My father continued, "You are just a boy, that still thinks he wants the throne of his father, and yet doesn't deserve it at all." I get furious as my father, told me this, as I shouted, "Why would you send me here then?" My dad replied, "Because I needed her spirits, and you just brought her to me. I know you just wanted to find out what happened when Maleficent murdered my wife. But you are still not!"

I get extremely frustrated of what my father said; and I shouted, "Then why did you let me do your dirty work? You told me, that the throne will be mine and I'm your heir. I have to do all your orders into making the world fear us. I never broke those rules, I kept your promise into-" Then my father shouted, "Promise? There is no such thing as promise! There are only rules. And clearly you don't process any of my rules." I get furious into hearing my father telling me some unfair rules, "And since you shouted and talk back to your father, your punishment will be; having all your friends leave Bald Mountain, and you won't be seeing them again for the rest of your life." I was upset to see this coming.

"Sorry Charlie, it looks like our friendship is over. Your father was right, you should never leave Bald Mountain." Oscar told me. And I watched my friends leave as to not see them again. I blame my father for all this, "You know what dad? Frank was right that time early on today. You abuse me! You never cared about having a son! You just the throne to yourself, you never even want someone to be the heir to the throne! And worst of all, you hurt me for too long, and you just don't care! How can I serve a gigantic, cruel, child-abuser, and a god like you that won't to hurt his own son? What kind of father would do such a thing? And worst of all, you never even gave me something I truly want for my life; MY MOTHER! I want to end Maleficent's crimes for the death of my mom, and yet you denied it. This is all your fault, dad! YOUR FALT!"

Then my dad laughed at my yelling and sends his guards to take me to the dungeon so that I will stay for a few weeks till I'm ready to do my father's next job. "I hope you learn your lessons soon kiddo. Because did not obey him." As Hades began to smile while I've been sent. I was left in the dungeon for an hour, while my father is regaining to use Madame Leota to control 999 spirits for their next mission before taking over the world. Before my father can think of what his next idea will be, him and Hades decided to punish me to the fires of Bald Mountain for my execution. His guards tried to throw me in, but forgot that I have wings. I quickly flew back to the plank of death, and killed 2 of his guards. I escaped from Bald Mountain, and I will never see or be there ever again. My father's plan to execute me has failed, but he knew that would escape that situation. And now, I'm banished for the rest of my life; with no friends, no father or master to give me new ideas, and no army of dead to guide or serve me.

Now, I'm just a boy who's left with nothing. Except for one thing, avenging my mother. It'll take years for me to plan to overthrow my father, and destroy Maleficent for my mother's sake. No matter what it takes. But before I can move far away from Bald Mountain, Hades sees me flying off to distance, he shot a fireball from his hand and burn part of my left wing to knock me off of the sky. He thought he would kill me but I landed in the ocean.


	8. Conclusion

Hades walked to Chernabog's throne room and told him, "My lord and old friend, your son tried to escape, but I shot him down into his demise." Chernabog got up from the throne and said, "My son…dead?" Hades respond, "Yes…" His remained silent until he smirked out, "Excellent." And laughed. Hades asked, "You mean, you never cared about him? He's been fun to beat up or kicked around. If he was still alive, he would have to be found and stay dead."

"I don't think he would stay alive that long. My son has always been a coward and a punk. Also, where did he landed at when you took him down from the sky?" Chernabog asked, as Hades responded, "In the oceans." Hades promised. Chernabog then asked, "Is that so?" "I saw it with my own eyes." as Hades replied. Then Chernabog ask, "Then show me his body." Hades shouted back, "But my friend, no one could have survived landing there. He must've drowned" Chernabog knows what punishment I went through, and has something he has planned for a longtime, "None of that matters. And even if he's dead or not, I will still need new servants to his place. Someday, I will be release from these chains from my hands and my time will come when I will be free from the light and the world will be swallowed by darkness forever."

_5 Years Later…_

At Ben's kingdom, Mal has become queen after marrying Ben, she was walking around the village as she sees an Old man wearing a black hooded cloth and black gloves trying to get a chicken wing but without money. The Customer Service shouted, "Hey sir, you have to pay for that." The old man was frightened without money and has not showed his face to that that Service.

Mal walks to that old man and gave that customer service some money. She asked, "Are you alright sir." That old man responded, "Yes, thank my dear." She walked to the man home where he lives with several homeless people. The man said, "Thank you. You saved me my child." Mal respond as she smiled, "No problem." But yet was concerned that she has not seen the face as he was hunched over and has a huge back. But she foolishly ignored it.


End file.
